The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: The Return & the Ride
by pashotshot1
Summary: Henry returns to Flynn's house. Henry and Flynn try to go on a bike ride, but Henry ends up not feeling well.


The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: The Return & the Ride

Flynn was taking a peaceful nap on the hot tub when the phone rang. Flynn picked up the phone that was sitting on a cup holder in the hot tub and answered it. It was Henry.

"Hey, Henry," Flynn said with a big smile.

"Hey, Flynn," Henry said. "Are you ready for yet another one of our exciting play dates?"

"Sure, I'll be at your place in thirty minutes," Flynn said.

"Actually, I am going to try to ride to your place this time," Henry said.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Flynn asked.

"I am sure of it, Flynn," Henry said. "I appreciate you taking good care of me and helping me recover from heat exhaustion, but I am ready to do this."

"Okay, let me know if you need me to come where you are," Flynn said.

"I will, Flynn," Henry said and then they both hung up.

Flynn smiled and eagerly awaited a knock on the door from Henry. His simple smile turned into downright excitement. He bounced and moved in the hot tub enthusiastically, saying and even shouting, "Henry's coming! Henry's coming! Henry's coming!"

Flynn heard a knock on the door, and instead of the usual, "I'll get it, Mom," he said, "Henry's here! He's here! He's here!" He jumped out of the hot tub, and ran to the door to answer it, continuing to yell, "He's here! He's here!" When he opened the door, and saw Henry standing at the door, he gave Henry a big hug.

"I cannot believe that you made it," Flynn said.

"I know," Henry said. "I am so glad to be here."

"I was waiting for you on the hot tub," Flynn said. "I was so excited that you were coming."

"I know," Henry said. "I have never seen you so full of joy in a long time."

"I know," Flynn said. "I'm so glad you made it. Are you okay or do you need to rest?"

"Maybe a few minutes of rest won't hurt," Henry said.

Henry sat on the couch in the living room. Flynn sat at Henry's feet and began untying Henry's shoes.

"You don't have to do that, Flynn," Henry said. "I wasn't going to rest long."

"I know, but I thought you could lie down for a little bit," Flynn said.

"I appreciate the thought," Henry said. "Okay, I'll do it."

Flynn finished untying Henry's shoes and then took them off, along with Henry's socks. Henry lied on the couch and Flynn placed a blanket over Henry.

"Thank you, Flynn," Henry said.

"You're welcome, Henry," Flynn said. "You can rest here as long as you wish, okay?"

"I will, Flynn," Henry said.

"I'll be in the hot tub if you need me," Flynn said. "Sweet dreams, Henry."

Flynn went back in the hot tub and relaxed while Henry lied on the couch and rest. Both of them slept right where they were at. About three hours later, Henry woke up and called for Flynn, who got up out of the hot tub and went to the couch where Henry was resting.

"Hey, Henry, what do you need?" Flynn asked.

"Do you want to go bike riding?" Henry asked.

"Sure, but we don't have to right now," Flynn said. "You can get all the rest that you need."

"I appreciate it, Flynn," Henry said. "But, I miss going out there and riding under the El Train, and all over the city." 

"I do, too, but I don't want to rush you back into our normal routine," Flynn said.

"I know," Henry said. "But, I feel so lazy, just laying down back in my house, laying down in your house, laying down in the hot tubs, and laying down in the park. I want another adventure."

When Henry was finished with that last sentence, tears began to fill his eyes and crawl down his cheeks.

Flynn said this while Henry was softly crying: "Henry, I know you miss going out on those bike rides. I miss those, too. I understand you don't want to be lazy. I respect that and I honor that. I know you want us to have exciting adventures. I understand that. But, Henry, I'd rather start small. I don't want to undo what the recovery process did to you. You recovered from this heat exhaustion so well. I don't want to ruin that. I hope you understand."

"I do understand that, Flynn," Henry said, sniffing and wiping his tear-filled eyes. "And I appreciate you, and love you like a brother, but this is not me. This is not who I am."

"I know that, Henry," Flynn said. "I guess I have been a little overprotective of you ever since that vacation."

"It's okay," Henry said. "We're practically brothers, so I guess it's natural for you to be that way, Flynn."

"Maybe I'm scared that whatever happened on the vacation will happen again," Flynn said.

"It's only normal, Flynn," Henry said.

"You're scared, too, aren't you?" Flynn asked.

"Okay, you got me," Henry said, and started wiping his tear-filled eyes again. "I guess I am trying to make you think I'm ready when I am not. Maybe I should rest some more on this couch."

"Maybe you should," Flynn said. "I tell you what, we'll meet halfway. You rest for a little while longer, and then we'll go on a small bike ride."

"Maybe we can go to your hot tub after the bike ride," Henry said.

"Now, you're talking," Flynn said. "Now, go back to getting your rest."

"Thanks, Flynn," Henry said. "I know how much you care about me."

"You're welcome, and I do," Flynn said. "And I always will care about you."

"I am so happy to hear that," Henry said.

Henry and Flynn shared a hug, and Henry cried in Flynn's arms.

"It's okay, Henry," Flynn said. "You'll be fine, as long as you take it easy and start slow."

"Okay, Flynn," Henry said, still crying. "Hey, Flynn, may I please rest on your hot tub?"

"You sure can," Flynn said with a smile. "I'll be there waiting for you."

Flynn returned to his hot tub while Henry went into the bathroom to change into his swimming suit. Once he was done, he went to Flynn's bedroom where the hot tub was.

"Hey, Henry," Flynn said. "I was expecting you."

"I knew you were," Henry said as he got in the hot tub.

"You rest on this tub as much as you need to," Flynn said.

"I guess if we have to wait until tomorrow, so be it," Henry said.

"Our bikes can always wait for us," Flynn said.

Flynn and Henry laid back on the hot tub and relaxed together. As usual, the two best friends fell asleep on the hot tub. They rested off and on in the hot tub until the next day. It was high noon when Henry finally woke up feeling refreshed.

"Hey, Flynn, I think I am refreshed," Henry said.

Flynn woke up, smiled at Henry and said, "You looked refreshed and very peaceful. I think you might be ready for a small bike ride."

"Thanks for taking care of me," Henry said. "I just wanted to go out there."

"I know you do and we will," Flynn said. "We just need to start slow since this is our first significant bike ride since the vacation."

"I understand," Henry said. "I guess this is the best thing to do."

"Hey, you'll be bike riding today, so be happy," Flynn said.

"I know," Henry said. "I guess I am just deeply craving an adventure."

"Listen, we'll go bike riding, and if you feel tired, let me know and we will get back here, okay," Flynn said.

"That sounds like a plan," Henry said. "And then we'll come back here to this relaxing hot tub and relax when I do feel tired?"

"That sounds like a plan," Flynn said. "Let's get dried off and have an adventure."

"Let's do it," Henry said.

Henry and Flynn got out of the hot tub and dried off. Flynn stayed put in his bedroom and put on his clothes while Henry went into the bathroom to do the same. Once their clothes were on, they met at the living room.

"Let's do it," Flynn said.

"I am so happy that we're going to do this," Henry said with a smile.

"I know," Flynn said.

Flynn and Henry went to the apartment entrance, put on their bike helmet and then took their bikes outside and set them on the ground. They got on the bikes and smiled at each other.

"Ready?" Flynn asked.

"Ready," Henry said. "Let's do this."

They started riding their bikes down the neighborhood and out into Chicago. They rode under the El Train a few times. They stopped at the park.

"So, are you tired or can we go one time around midtown Chicago?" Flynn asked.

"Let's do it," Henry said.

"So, you'll let me know when you're tired," Flynn said.

"I will, Flynn," Henry said. "Let's do this. I want an exciting adventure right now."

"Okay, let's go," Flynn said.

Flynn and Henry went into the interstate and started riding down the interstate. They went down a major highway, but once they went to Soldier Field, Henry stopped. Flynn didn't realize that Henry stopped until Henry said, "Flynn, stop!"

Flynn then turned his bike around and stopped where Henry was.

"Are you okay?" Flynn asked.

"I think that's enough for now," Henry said. "I want to go back to your place."

"Sure, Henry," Flynn said. "Are you tired?"

"I am tired," Henry said. "But, I am also a little queasy."

"You mean you're sick?" Flynn asked.

"I think so," Henry said.

"Well, then, we need to go to your place quickly," Flynn said.

Flynn and Henry started towards Flynn's place, but after about ten miles, Henry stopped again.

"Henry, are you okay?" Flynn asked. "Is the queasy feeling kicking in?"

"It is, Flynn," Henry said.

"Well, do you need to . . ." Flynn asked, but Henry interrupted.

"Yes, I do," Henry said and then he ran off to the nearest bathroom. He came out about fifteen minutes later.

"Are you okay, Henry?" Flynn asked.

"I should have never tried to ride around midtown, Flynn," Henry said.

"It's okay, Henry, we're going home," Flynn said. "Just hop on your bike and try to make it, okay, buddy?"

"Okay, I'll try," Henry said.

Henry and Flynn continued towards Flynn's apartment complex. Once they got there, Flynn and Henry got off their bikes, took their helmets off and put them on the bike baskets. Henry sat on the steps leading to the entrance.

"You made it, Henry," Flynn said. "Are you okay?"

"I still feel a little sick, Flynn," Henry said.

"Okay, I will help you up the steps," Flynn said and then helped Henry up on his feet and up the steps.

"Thanks, Flynn," Henry said as Flynn opened the door and helped him in the apartment entrance.

"You're welcome," Flynn said as he continued to help Henry towards his apartment room.

Once they got to the apartment room, Flynn unlocked the door to his room and helped Henry in the room and sat Henry on the living room couch.

"Thanks again, Flynn," Henry said. "I'm sorry I had to cut our bike ride short."

"It's okay, Henry," Flynn said as he sat at Henry's feet and began untying his shoes. "You probably tried to overdo it on this bike ride since you haven't taken a significant bike ride since the vacation. You lay down on the couch and rest."

Flynn took Henry's shoes and socks off, and helped Henry on the living room couch. Flynn put a blanket over Henry and wet a washcloth for Henry's head.

"You're a great friend, Flynn," Henry said. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome," Flynn said. "Now, get as much rest as you need to."

"I will be sure to, Flynn," Henry said.

"In fact, I have something that will put you right to sleep," Flynn said.

Flynn sat at the end of the couch where Henry's feet were. He pulled the blanket back so he could see Henry's feet. Flynn then put Henry's feet on his lap and proceeded to massage them.

"That feels so relaxing," Henry said. "Thanks, Flynn."

"You're welcome, Henry," Flynn said. "I'd do anything for my best friend."

Henry smiled as Flynn continued to massage Henry's feet. Flynn's massage was again relaxing enough to put Henry to sleep. Flynn put the blanket over Henry's feet, wished Henry sweet dreams, went to his bedroom, changed into his swimming suit and got on his hot tub to relax. About six hours later, Henry woke up feeling a little better. He went to Flynn's bedroom where Flynn was still relaxing on the hot tub.

"Hey, Flynn," Henry said.

"Hey, Henry," Flynn said. "You look a little better."

"I am," Henry said. "That six hour nap really did the trick."

"Well, you are welcome to stay here and rest as long as you can," Flynn said.

"I am okay," Henry said. "I think I was just rushing myself into another big adventure instead of starting small like you suggested that I did. I'm sorry, Flynn."

"It's okay, Henry," Flynn said. "Maybe we should just do a few small bike rides before we go out on the big bike rides we used to do."

"Okay, maybe it's best that we do that," Henry said. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"The pleasure is all mine," Flynn said. "How about you stay the night here?"

"Sure thing, Flynn," Henry said. "How about I get in the hot tub with you?"

"Sure, Henry," Flynn said. "I will eagerly wait for you."

Henry went in the bathroom and changed into his swimming suit. He came back in Flynn's bedroom and went in the hot tub.

"This is the life," Henry said.

"I know, Henry," Flynn said.

"Now, I really feel better," Henry said.

"I am glad you do," Flynn said.

"Thanks for everything, Flynn," Henry said. "You're a great friend."

"The pleasure is all mine," Flynn said. "Now, relax. You deserve to do so, Henry."

"Thanks, Flynn," Henry said with a smile.

Henry and Flynn relaxed together on the hot tub until they fell asleep.


End file.
